Fallen X Into X The World X Of Hunters
by CursedXQueenXDoll
Summary: I wished I could go to the Hunter X Hunter world, as every fan wants to do. I didn't want to die the very next morning to have said wish, nor open my eyes to have myself falling into the world. Literally. But this girl took me to HXH because I was interesting, explained a few things, and left me in the middle of no where. Now I'm taking the Hunter Exam. Great.
1. Prologue

_**"Falling From The Sky"**_

* * *

Yes, I wished I could go to into one of my favourite anime's, Hunter X Hunter.  
Yes, I wanted an adventure with my favourite characters from said anime.  
Yes, I imagined kissing Killua- Wait, you didn't need to know that.

No, I did not want to die to have that wish.  
No, I did not want to not be able to go home, if I somehow actually was able to go to the world.

So, when I went to sleep after watching the latest episode of Hunter X Hunter, my last thought before I fell into dream-land was 'I really don't expect my wish of going there to come true.'  
And now that I think about it, I think it was that star that was outside of my window. Damn.

Oh, and I forgot one.

_No, I did not want to be falling from the sky. _

Yes, you heard me right.  
No, you weren't hearing me wrong. Sorry.

* * *

Have you ever been _rudely _awaken by the sun's blinding rays, just because you forgot to pull back your curtains because you were half-asleep?  
Then you realise you're going to be late to school, because your alarm was broken by your brother when he was kicking a soccer ball in your room. _(Don't ask.)_  
So, when you rush, you start running to school with a piece of toast in your mouth. _  
_If so, we've had a _very_ similar morning.

Except, you probably got to school _alive._

I was hit by a car.

And right now, while I'm on the ground (which is dirty, but that's not really important) in excruciating pain, the cold, hard truth hits me head-on._ I'm going to die. _

The last thing I see before everything goes black, was a little girl. With what I think is blonde hair in twin tails, and blue eyes. And she's_ smiling. _Well, she looks like she is.

* * *

Blue, green, grey, brown, black, white.  
Those are the colours I see when I open my eyes. Where am I? Why is there _wind? _And why are those colours coming closer and closer? Wait, don't tell me-

I hear screaming, and it takes me a while to realise that those terrified screams are coming from _me. _And you wanna know why?

_I'm falling from the freaking sky._

No, no, no, no, no! This is so _not _happening! I'm only dreaming, and I'm having a nightmare. Yeah... Is it bad when you don't even believe yourself? Somehow, I know this _isn't _a dream, or a nightmare, and I'm going to _die _if I don't do something. And the image of my guts splattered on the ground isn't comforting.

Actually, aren't I already dead? If I'm dead, I can't die again right? I close my eyes and brace myself for the bone-shattering (if I was alive) experience of me hitting the ground.  
"Miss, you're going to die if you don't do something." Did someone just speak to me?  
"Miss!" Okay, there was definitely a voice, or I'm going crazy. Probably the latter.  
"MISS!" I opened my eyes and they widened at the sight in front of me.

A girl, the twin-tail blonde, was falling with me with her arms out.

Ah, I think I'm seeing things. I _have _to be seeing things, because there is a little girl staring at me with her light blue eyes. I began screaming again.  
"SHUT UP!"  
I started choking on air, and she chose to speak then. "Miss, at this rate, you're going to die if you don't do something." She looked perfectly fine with falling to her death, all calm and composed. Complete opposite to me.  
_And how the heck am I supposed to do something?  
_

"You _can _do something! Picture yourself gracefully landing on the ground!"  
I hadn't spoken out loud. I knew that because I couldn't speak a damn word even if I tried.

"Hurry!"

I closed my eyes. Eh, what have I got to lose? If I'm going to die (again), at least I can imagine what I _would _do if I had amazing skills like Killua, or Gon.  
I pictured myself doing a back-flip in the air and landing on _perfectly _on the dirt with both of my feet.  
"DETAIL, IT NEEDS MORE DETAIL!"  
I added animals running away, or watching curiously, and trees swaying.  
"Good!"

I opened my eyes. The ground was _close. _I would've started screaming again if I wasn't frozen. Then my body started moving on its own.  
It happened exactly as I imagined it, and before I could even blink, I was on my feet, on the _ground that was not covered in my guts and blood. _

The girl landed next to me and clapped her hands. "That was great! You're a natural!" What?  
"W-Who... are you?" My voice was weak, I didn't like it, but I guess I was still recovering from my almost-death-experience. The girl smiled.  
"My name's Aiko! Nice to meet you! I'm the one who brought you here, and granted your wish!"  
"W-wish?"  
"Yep! You wanted to go to the "Hunter X Hunter" world, didn't you?"  
I blinked. Yes, I did. She giggled. "I was interested in you, so I brought you here! Of course, I had to change a few things, because the humans on Earth are weak."  
I stared, then blinked, and stared again. What?  
"I thought I d-died."  
"You did! Well, you died on Earth, so I could get you here!" My eyes widened, and I couldn't breathe. "Eh? You look really pale! And your turning blue! Ahh!"  
I started breathing again. "I suppose this is a lot of information to take in."  
It was. I mean, I die, then I start falling, and somehow I survive, then this crazy chick starts telling me that I'm actually in the _Hunter X Hunter_ world! WHAT?

"I got this for you," she handed me a bag, "and it has everything you need! If you need something though, there's a phone with my number in the front pocket."  
"H-how did I do that?" I wanted to know.  
"That? Oh, you mean the landing part?" I nodded slowly.  
"It's the power I gave you! Super cool, right?" No, it's not. "And all you have to do is picture yourself doing whatever, and it'll actually happen! Right now, you'll have to close your eyes, but soon you'll be able to do it automatically! Super-duper cool right?"  
Actually, it _was _kind of cool. I'll admit it.

"Okay! The Hunter Exam is starting in two days, and you should probably go find a navigator or something. Good luck!"

And she disappeared. Leaving me in a forest, in the middle of _no where._ Oh, I_ so_ want to kill her! But I guess I can't, because she _did _give me this power, and took me to Hunter X Hunter. I don't like the dying part though.  
Well, at least I get to meet Gon and Killua, and the rest of the gang! But is it me, or does this feel like she was in a hurry? Oh well, I should probably get going.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio! Wait for me!

* * *

_***A/N***_

_**Yo~  
I know there's so many fic's about going to the HXH universe/world, and I wanted to create my own. Later chapters will, of course, be longer. And I update whenever I feel like it, so you can't go telling me why I'm not updating quickly. But if I haven't updated in like a month or two, start screaming at me. That is, if you decide to read this as it progresses. Also, there isn't much detail about my OC. You don't even have her name! Next chapter will be much more detailed, of course. Sorry for mistakes, and such. Hope you liked it!  
BUH-BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_*** Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hunter X Hunter, I could never create Togashi's masterpiece. ***_

I've been in this forest for two and a half hours. I'm lost. And in a ditch. Now, you're probably thinking, _'why not use the power or phone?'  
_Well, a branch stole my bag and the power...

Oh, why didn't I think about that half an hour ago?! I closed my eyes and I made myself jump, take my bag from that blasted tree, and land perfectly again. My body moved by itself, but when I landed I stumbled. That didn't happen last time.  
**_Beep, beep._**_  
_I sigh and plop myself on the dirt ground and search though the pockets of the little blue bag. Why the heck did she give me a bag with a thousand little pockets?! Finally, I find the phone. I turned it on, and a blinking little chibi Aiko was dancing around in the spot holding a yellow envelope pops on the screen. I press on it and she blows up... Really? I'm going to have nightmares of little chibi people blowing up now, _thanks. _

Her message pops up.

**_"You aren't picturing _****yourself ****_right."_**

What did she mean?

_**"You're dead in Earth, and I gave you a new body! It's super cute!"**_

_EH? _

**_"And you'll find a navigator at the town in the little restaurant sitting inside in the corner wearing a blue hat! Good luck, :)"_**

Okay, there's someone in a restaurant at a town-Wait! A new body? _DOESN'T THAT MEAN I LOOK DIFFERENT? _I start running. I've probably been running for twenty minutes, and I wasn't tired at all, which was confusing, because I am _not_ a runner. When I see little shops and houses (ah, the town) coming up, I start sprinting. Looking at the buildings, I finally spot a clothing store which definitely has a full-body mirror I can use. I slammed open the door, nearly ripping the little bell off, and startled the people inside. Whoops. "Do you have a mirror I can use?" I said it so fast that I'm actually impressed when the old worker nodded quickly and pointed to an empty changing room.  
Nodding my thanks, I pulled the curtain back. And in the mirror I saw...

Someone who was _not me. _

This stranger looked about twelve years-old. I was fifteen.  
This stranger has light purple hair in two messy twin tails. I always had my hair down, and it was brown.  
This stranger had blue eyes. My eyes were _light brown__. _

And her clothes were ripped, body dirty.

Probably because of that stupid forest. "Miss?" I heard, and I opened the curtain. There was the orange haired worker who shown me the mirror. She made a disapproving noise as she examined my clothing. She gently took my hand, and I let her lead me into a separate room upstairs. She didn't seem hostile. The room might've been her bedroom, there was a bed and stuff. "Miss, do you want a shower?" I nodded. I felt _disgusting. _I was one of those people who shower/bathe twice in one day.  
"Okay, I'll go get you something to wear. There is conditioner and shampoo and soap, so you can wash yourself." I nodded and mumbled a small, "thank you." I took the blue towel she gave me, and she patted my head and left. I opened a door that looked like the bathroom. It was. Turning on the water, I got rid off my ruined what-I-think-is-a-dress. I washed my hair multiple times, and scrubbed the grime off my body. I sighed, turned the water off, and wrapped my small(er) body in the towel. I stepped outside of the bathroom and the nice woman was already there. She smiled, and I realised that she wasn't as old as I though she was. About twenty-something or thirty, probably. She handed me a dress, and I put it on. We are the same gender, so it didn't matter. She clapped her hands and smiled when I finished dressing. "Oh, it looks perfect!"

She wouldn't let me look at myself in the mirror until she did my hair. She dried it with the towel and put a brush through it. It was knotty, and I'm glad she did it as gently as she could, because my new hair was thin and looked easy to pull out. She put my hair into two twin tails, like before, but neat, probably like how it was before I blindly walked around in the forest. "What's your name, sweetie?" She asked as checked her work. I froze, I couldn't use my real name. The reason was obvious. I think.

I chose a random name that popped in my head. "Akira Kaneko." Ah, this was a name I once used for role play. The nice woman smiled,  
"You've got a pretty name, Akira. My name is Hana Ojima."  
"Thank you, Hana.. For helping me and stuff."  
"It is quite alright, dear. You look absolutely stunning in that dress!" She turned me around and I was face-to-face with the stranger, except she was clean. And she was prettier.

I can't really describe the dress in detail, because I'm not into all that 'fashion' and all the proper names for material. All I know is that its purple and white. I like it.

_**(*A/N* The cover is what Akira looks**** like!)**_**  
**

And it went with the purple hair. The person in the mirror is Akira Kaneko. The new me. Annabella Caine (my real name) is dead, and Akira Kaneko is alive. I smiled for the woman, "Thank you Hana!" The purple-eyed woman smiled and patted my head. I kinda liked that. We went back downstairs.  
"So Akira, what brings you to this little town?"  
"I was told there was someone who could take me to the Hunter Exam!" I told the truth. I should also act my new age.  
She looked shocked. I would be too, if I was her. A innocent-looking little girl wanting to take the brutal Hunter Exam? Pssh, yeah right. She blinked. I kept smiling. We stared at each other for a while. Once she accepted the fact that I wasn't lying, she asked, "Are you sure? The Exam is hard, and could kill you!" She was obviously worried. Isn't that sweet?  
"Yep, I know!" Like _I_ was going to die (again). I'll kiss Killua before I die, there's _no way_ I'm letting myself die before then.  
She sighed. Despite knowing me for only a small time, she knew I wasn't going to be persuaded to not take part in the Exam. "Alright. But you have to stay here for tonight, the hotel isn't very comfortable." I smiled and nodded. I was okay with that. Staying here for free? Hell yeah! "I'm going to close up shop at four, and start dinner. It's been such a long time since I've had guests, and a cute one like yourself!" I grinned.  
"There's a guest room that hasn't been used, so you can put your bag there. It'll be boring here, so why not go explore the town?" I like exploring, so why not?  
"Hai!"  
"Do you have a phone?" I nodded, "oh, good. Call this number if you can't find your way back, and stay safe! Be back before dinner!" I nodded again, and waved and left the shop. It felt as if she was my mother already, and we've only just met. I pushed away the bad thoughts of my real mother at Earth and smiled. After I become a Hunter, I'll sit down and think about that sad crap.

After checking a few stalls, I went to find the little restaurant Aiko was talking about. I asked a woman at a stall selling fresh strawberries politely, and she gave me directions and a free container of strawberries for 'my cuteness.' Eh, I wasn't complaining. And, as Aiko told me, there was a young man wearing a blue hat in the corner. Isn't it rude to have a hat on inside? I skipped over to him, ignoring the looks by other customers, and slid into the seat opposite him. It was secluded, so others couldn't hear our conversation. Well chosen. "What'cha want, girlie?"  
"A little birdie told me that you could take me to the Hunter Exam." He narrowed his eyes and straightened his back. His body language told me it was him.

And now that I think about it, a bird suits Aiko. She must like the sky because she did make me nearly fall to my death, after all. And yes, I'm not getting over that.

"Well, your 'birdie' was wrong. Even if I could, a little girl like you could never get through the First Phase." I gave a sickeningly sweet smile,  
"Sure about that Mister?" He glared at me. I frowned. "Mister, I know you can take me to the Exam. And lying to a sweet, innocent little girl is bad." Fake tears welled up in my eyes. He stared. I stared. We kept this up for I think five minutes. I felt like he was examining me, trying to see if I was worth taking to the Exam. He probably was. After another ten minutes, he passed a piece of white paper across the table, and got up and left.  
That was easier than I thought. I looked at the paper.

_"Meet me at the river in the forest, past the large rock tomorrow."_

I grinned. I stood up and left as well. I found a park, so I sat on the bench and watched other children play. Which isn't creepy at all, pssh. When their parents started to take them home, I decided to return to Hana's place. It _was_ getting late and the sun was setting, which I do _not _want to be out here in the dark.

Well... I would go if I wasn't lost. Whoops. As I waited for Hana to pick up the phone, I felt as if I was being watched. Creepy.  
_"Hello?"  
_"Hana! I'm kinda lost..."  
_"Akira? Oh! What does your surroundings look like?"  
_"Um... There's a bakery across the park I'm at..."  
_"Oh yes. My son just came back, so I'll send him to fetch you dear."_  
"Sorry if I caused any trouble."  
_"Perfectly fine, Akira, just stay there." _I figured she was talking to her son, when she said _"Kazuo, go get our guest, the poor dear is lost." _I heard buzzing, and I'm guessing 'Kazuo' is speaking to his mother, _"you'll know when you see her. Beautiful child." _I blushed.  
_"See you in just a moment."  
_"Okay." I hanged up. Swinging my legs, I waited for Hana's son to show up. I ate the last strawberry and tossed the plastic container in the bin.

I knew it was Hana's son the moment I saw him. Kazuo Ojima had the orange hair that you couldn't ignore like his mother, the same purple eyes, and the same bright smile. "Akira?" The man asked me when he stood in front of me. I smiled and nodded. "I'm Kazuo Ojima, and you know my mother." He started walking away and I hurried to walk by his side. Stupid short legs. "Mother's right, you're a beauty." I blushed harder than last time. He saw my red cheeks and laughed.  
"You know, I'm surprised you got lost. The town's small." It was. But I still got lost. As we walked I learned that he was seventeen, his favourite colour was yellow, and that he hated green apples.

Turns out that if I followed the road, then turned left, I'd find the clothing store. Whoops. When we walked in, Hana gave me a bear hug. I hugged her back. She smelt like chocolate. _Mmm, chocolate. _"I just finished preparing dessert." Wow.

Hana was an _amazing _cook. That reminds me of the Hunter Exam, Second Phase. I can't wait to see Menchi! Anyway, Hana had the best beef stew I've _ever _tasted. When she brought out dessert, I nearly fainted. Chocolate cupcakes with chocolate icing, accompanied by chocolate biscuits. _Delicious. _I _really _like chocolate, if you haven't already guessed. It's pretty obvious. _  
_

We talked all throughout dinner and dessert.

* * *

"Eh? The Hunter Exam? Wow, you've got guts Akira. That exam is brutal!" Kazuo exclaimed once Hana mentioned that I was going to attempt to take it.  
"I know!"

"So, Akira, you never did tell me why your taking the exam." I stopped eating. Of course! Why didn't I think of something?  
"Oh, is it personal? Forget I asked then." I shook my head quickly.

"Umm... I'm looking for some people!" It was the first thing that I though, and it wasn't exactly lying. I _was _going to look for Killua and the rest.  
"Who?" Kazuo asked.  
"Some of my friends!" I smiled.  
"You're a good child, Akira." Hana smiled.

* * *

"Why'd you make all this food, Hana?" I asked half-way through dessert. "Not that I'm complaining, it's delicious!" Kazuo laughed. I cleared my throat, "what I mean is, I'm not special, so you didn't need to go through all this trouble."  
"Nonsense! You're the first guest we've had in ages!" Hana smiled and cherry pink-tinted my cheeks.

"O-okay..."

* * *

I learned that Kazuo's father left them for another woman. And I secretly swore to hunt that bastard down. Hana is so sweet! _Men. _

"It's gotten rather late. You should two should go to bed." I nodded. Dying, falling, being lost, talking to people, and exploring all in the same day has made me exhausted. And with my stomach full, I was pretty content to try those comfy-looking pillows. Kazuo, however, didn't want to go to sleep. After a small one-sided argument, Kazuo finally stomped off to bed.  
I put on the baggy pink bunny pyjamas that Hana generously gave me. I was already tucked in and half-asleep by the time Hana came into the room.

"You've got a dangerous journey ahead of you, child. Let us wish that you've been blessed by luck."  
She kissed my forehead, "Goodnight Akira."  
"Night H-Hana." I yawned and she kept the light on (for my special reasons that I told her before) and quietly closed the wooden door.

I fell asleep no more than a minute later.

* * *

It was morning. And the sun decided to wake me up again. Even though the curtains were blocking it. It didn't care.  
I was _not _happy.

Hana told me to have a shower before breakfast, which I did. She even washed my dress last night.  
Kazuo came into the little kitchen, shirt-less, which made Hana cover my 'poor' eyes, and scold the boy. When he went to his room, she let me see again. "I've packed some clothes for you Akira, I saw that you didn't have any in that bag of yours."  
Munching on my jam toast, I asked "Shouldn't I pay for them?"  
"No talking with your mouth full, Akira," Hana chided, "and no. It's fine. As long as you come back here after the Exam now and then." I nodded.  
"How do you know little Akira will become a Hunter, huh? She couldn't even hurt a fly!" Kazuo teased after he came back, fully clothed.  
"I believe she can do it." Hana smiled.

They both told me that last night, but it still made me feel warm inside.

Hana put my purple hair in two twin tails again, leaving my face-fringe. "Thanks."

After breakfast, Kazuo gave me my bag and I put it on my shoulders. The two offered to come with me to the edge of the forest last night when I told them where I was going to meet the navigator. We set off.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, AKira?" Hana asked once we reached the start of the forest.  
"Yep!"  
"Wouldn't it be hard for you to take the Exam in that dress?"  
"I'll be fine!"  
"Alright... But don't say I didn't warn you!" Kazuo said.

Hana gave me a bear hug, which I gladly returned. Kazuo hugged me as well.  
The older woman kissed my forehead and said, "Stay safe."  
"I will!"

When I passed two trees, I turned and yelled out, "when I become a Hunter, I'll show you my license, okay?!" They waved and I waved back.

I felt like Gon. Ah!

* * *

Following the directions Kazuo gave me, I eventually stood in front of the rock the man was talking about on the piece of paper.

It was _big. _

As in _gigantic. _

After looking thoroughly, I came to the conclusion that breaking the rock was the only way to the lake.

_Crap._

* * *

_***A/N*  
**_

**_Yo~_**

**_This is based on the 2011 anime, by the way. And I've chosen to not do honorifics!  
_**_**Yaaaay! Hoped you liked it, and sorry for mistakes and such!**_

_**BUH-BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_*A/N*  
Yo~  
I had this chapter ready, but after reading it properly, I felt as if I was lacking/missing more than a few key points, and wanted to restart and rewrite it completely! Sorry for the long wait (in my opinion)!  
And, there will be an important author note at the ending explaining a few things! I don't want to say (or write, in this case) it, because I'm sure you just want to read the chapter!  
*DISCLAIMER* It is obvious that I don't own HXH. Deal with it.  
HOPE YOU AREN'T BOTHERED BY MY MISTAKES (THAT I KNOW WILL BE THERE) TOO MUCH!_**

* * *

Imagine this: A young twelve year-old (with a much older mind) trying to break a gigantic rock that is ten times, probably more, bigger than her with her bare hands.  
Am I joking? No.  
I _wish_ I was.

That girl is me, and the massive rock has made my hands all bloody. There is red where I've been punching, and it's obviously my blood. Who knew blood could have such a muddy colour? I also feel like something's laughing or watching (or both) me, which is _not _improving my already crappy mood. And yes, I have used the power-thing that Aiko gave me, and to add to that, I am positive that it is not _Nen. _It does not look, nor feel, like it. But I don't think I can look, since I haven't even learned it yet. Oh well.  
Aiko hasn't offered to help, so I'm not obligated to ask. I _can _do this by myself, and if I can't, I don't not deserve Killu-Nevermind...

I miss Hana and her son, Kazuo, already and it's only been about half an hour (I think. I really should get a watch after this, shouldn't I?) Despite only spending such a short time with the two, I've grown quite attached, more than I'd like to admit. It must be their personality, or something. Whatever.

Right. Left. Kick. Fall to the ground in pain. Start over again.  
Basically the only thing I've been doing.

Then my mind turned against me.

Maybe I _can't _do it. I'm_ not_ strong, I'm _not_ smart enough to survive in this crazy world, a world that could _kill_ me. Monsters live here, and wouldn't hesitate to put me to sleep _forever. _And if I die here, then that's it. No start over, no restart. Just _Game Over._  
Or _'Game Over, Thank you for playing.'_

Even with my little comment (that I tried to use to cheer me up), it doesn't help and it doesn't stop those salty tears to appear. I want to go _home. _I want to go back to Earth, with my parents (even though I don't see them that often, due to their work), with my friends, going back to our bickering and playful arguing about who is cuter (Gon or Killua?), and back to my annoying - but lovable - brother who loves kicking his soccer ball around in my room. I didn't want to be stuck here forever. I didn't want to die. _I didn't want this._  
_'Be careful for what you wish for.'  
_That's true.

I scowled, wiping furiously at my eyes. I just realised how _pathetic_ I was acting. "Enough sulking... You brought this upon yourself, so deal with it." '_But who knew that that stupid wish would've came true, in a rather sick way?'  
_"I get to meet Killua, Gon, and the others! So it isn't that bad." '_If you even live to reach that time.'_  
What is it with these pessimistic thoughts?! I wonder how Gon and Killua would react if they knew what I've been thinking right now. '_Just give up. You'll be crushed here, and you know it.'_

"Shut up! How do you know whether I'll die or not?!" I was pissed, and I vented my anger on the stupid rock, the base of my problems. I kicked it, and it really hurt, but it wasn't anything I couldn't deal with right now.  
_'Because I'm you.'  
_It went silent after that.

Well, isn't that great? I'm going against _myself. _Just perfect right? Let's add flying cats and talking freaking rainbows!

I didn't even notice the loud cracking sound, because I was too enveloped with my thoughts. Until I heard "Congratulations."

I don't like to admit it, but I started screaming. Hey, it was sudden and it scared me.  
Looking up terrified me even more, that my screaming stopped abruptly, and my mouth was continuously closing and opening, make me look like a stunned fish.

The rock changed. As in a hey-look-I've-got-a-face-change. There were a pair of a orange-y unblinking eyes, a flat what I think is supposed to be a nose, and a... rocky mouth? And it was _speaking. _Like, human speech.  
_It was talking. _  
Hey hey, I said 'rainbows', not rocks. Maybe this is normal for the weird residents of this world, but on Earth (I'm going to ignore the painful feeling clutching at my heart every time I mention my actual home), we didn't have_ freaking rocks capable of human speech. _This was absurd. Crazy. Abnormal. And... just what you'd expect from this world.  
"It is considered rude to stare, child."  
I still can't get over the _talking_ part, and how it has a _face. _  
"Is there anyone awake in that head of yours child?"  
Why would someone create a massive ass rock, that can _speak, _and what in the world would it be used for?  
"Hello?"  
Wait, if two talking rocks come together, can they make little rock babies? Would that even be _cute? _Because this rock certainly isn't anything special to look-  
_"It is rude to ignore someone when they are asking questions and speaking to you." _The ground started shaking, and it was obvious that Mr. Rock (I don't know if rocks even _have _genders, but Mr. Rock sounded pretty male-ish to me) was mad. Okay, a normal person would've probably stopped in fear,and begged for the rock to keep them alive (maybe they could like, throw rocks at them or something?) or stayed silent in fear. I did the begging part, and add my thought of _'holy cheese cake, is a rock even considered a 'someone'?!'  
_Okay, now I can start.  
"I'm so sorry, I-I don't... I didn't mean-Well, I was lost in my - I couldn't hear you and..."  
Mr. Rock sighed, " you are forgiven child."  
"Thank go-I mean, okay!"  
Mr. Rock just stared at me, and I found it actually really creepy. Well, it's not everyday a rock has a face (that was definitely _not _there before) and starts talking to you. Especially to a human from Ear-home.  
"What is your name child?"  
"An-Akira Kaneko..." I mumbled, with my head down.  
"Speak up, I am seventy-thousand and twenty-one years old, my hearing isn't as good as you young ones!"  
"AKIRA KANEKO, SIR!"  
"I said my hearing wasn't as_ great,_ I'm not deaf."  
"S-sorry...  
The _talking r_ock (no matter how hard I try, I can't get over that) sighed again, then said, "I suppose you are the child that that young man in the blue hat-" Hah! "-told me to allow access only when you succeed to make a crack in my iron-hard body?"  
"P-probably..." I mumbled. Knowing I was the only one who blue hat guy was going to take (hopefully) to the exam, made me feel kind of special.  
"Oh, don't be so nervous child! I'm not going to kill you!"  
"Th... Then can I ask you a question?"  
"Hm? What is it child?"  
'Do you have, you know, _hands or feet? _Because you have a face and all." Out of all the questions I had, I asked that. Wow.  
"I don't see how this is relevant."  
"You said it was okay!" I protested. Mr. Rock stared at me and I flinched, "I-I mean, well-"  
"I can show you if I have hands or not, if you want child."  
"Real-Actually, never mind!" I had a feeling that he'd show me his hands by whacking me. Which will probably kill me. I don't want to die that way, to tell you the truth.

Mr. Rock sighed (let us hope he _did not _want to whack me!), and ground started shaking, which made me fall onto my bottom. A hole thrice the size of my height (but I was pretty small) and about four times wider appeared in the middle below his mouth, appeared. It was dark, and I'm not talking about the just-able-to-see-dark, it was pitch black. Oh cheesecake, this was very _very _bad.

"I wish you luck child. The task ahead of you is not an easy one." The way Mr. Rock gazed at me made me feel that there was a deeper, hidden meaning to what he was saying. But that couldn't be it, I only just met the rock today. Stupid brain likes to make things up.

I would've liked to say this:  
I bravely told Mr. Rock goodbye, and headed into the unknown. The dark, tunnel/passage awaited, and who knew what was expecting me in there. Maybe I'd die, maybe I'd live to tell of my tale. Who knew? If I died (a heroic death), Mr. Rock would bring me back with his awesome rock powers. Then he'd get a pure unicorn to take me to the exam, leaving blue hat guy begging me to be in his filthy presence only a little longer.  
I wish I could say that, but that would be lying.

The truth is that I tripped the moment I entered, and I was completely terrified, which is the understatement of the year. I had _severe_ nyctophobia (fear of the dark), so I _always_ slept with a light on. Everyone thought that it would slowly disappear as I matured and grew older, but it never went away. I say it grew, since everyone turned the lights off when I fell asleep. But I'd always wake up.  
My family learned that if they didn't want me to start screaming in the dead of the night, they'd have to keep the holy light in my room on. I don't like expressing my fear, because I learned at a young age that children are cruel, and become more sinister as they age. No matter how hard I tried, fear would always find a way to enter my system. The only solution was that I had to have someone with me. Someone I trusted, that I knew cared about me, and I them.  
So the possibilities of me even going that far in - let alone reach the end - were way below 0%.

_And I was right. _

Only a few seconds after I entered, Mr. Rock freaking _closed_ the bloody entrance.  
I basically shut down for a few seconds, before my mind went into overload. My breathing became quicker and shallow, and my palms started sweating. I had _never_ been in such darkness as this, ever since my phobia became more pronounced. It was suffocating. Shadows were moving. Shapes were changing into something more sinister. Something was laughing. I squeezed my eyes shut, and covered my ears.  
It's not real.  
It's only fake._  
Nothing is there._

Even with thinking those short three-word sentences repeatedly, my fear didn't vanish.  
What made me terrified of the dark in the first place?  
I don't remember, all I know is that it started when I was six.

Suddenly, my body started to get warm, like that cliche fuzzy feeling, except without the 'love' part. Or, I think it is. I haven't really experienced the feeling yet. I opened my eyes, and there was the blonde Aiko, holding out her hand, and holding a ball of fire in the other. She smiled apologetically at me.  
I didn't know Aiko that well, but I knew she cared about me, even if my proof was just this feeling.  
Even if I was wrong, she had light.

I literally jumped at her, wrapping my skinny arms around her neck, sobbing in her hair. She put one arm around me - the other was, of course, holding fire. "I'm sorry... I just checked a file about you which I _should've _done before. And... I read that you're really scared of the dark." I didn't say anything, with the whole sobbing part.  
"Shh... I don't really know how to comfort people... sorry..." She patted my head, and she reached up to pat my hair with the hand that doesn't have fire. I just kept my arms around her small frame, crying my eyes out.

I finally started calming down, with only those occasional hiccups that I always get when I'm crying. I didn't let go of her though, I held her hand. She squeezed my hand and we started walking forward. I didn't resist, she'd probably take me out of here. "Everything will be alright! Okay? So keep that smile, and... and um..." I let out a tiny smile, her personality was cute. She was cute. I had so many questions, but I kept silent since I hadn't exactly gotten over my freaking horrifying time in the dark.

The fire lit up the tunnel, and with my mind almost normal, how could she hold that in her hand without getting burned? How is that even possible? I blinked, and she stared at me, then followed my gaze towards her hand. "Oh. You're probably wondering why I'm not getting burned right?" She took my hiccup as a yes.  
"Well... Let's just say it's my _Nen _power. It can't burn me, but I'm not i-immun... normal fire can burn me." I turned away and looked ahead. We walked in silence, and I felt her looking at me every now and then. She handed me a tissue and I took it silently and blew my nose.  
"Hey... thanks." I whispered,my voice raw and croaky.  
She just squeezed my hand.  
"I... know my f-fear is stupid but I can't s-stop it." Tears welled up in my eyes, and I was partly surprised that I could still cry.  
"It's not stupid! You can't help it right? It's not your fault! I'm scared of spiders and snakes, and bugs! I don't like the forest very much, full of bugs and creepy crawlies." She shuddered. I found it sort of funny, and I suppose this is her way of cheering me up.  
And I got the answer for why she left me there.  
"And I'm sorry..." She looked down, her hair like a curtain around her face. "I brought you here, taking you away from everyone you love."  
"Hey... Don't be like that. C-compared to my world, this place is awesome." I whispered, suppressing another hiccup. Aiko sniffed, and to my surprise she was crying.  
"I-I shouldn't be crying, b-but your just so nice! Y-you don't deserve this..." I hugged her tightly, for her and for me (I did not want to star crying again), careful to avoid the hot flames.  
It sort of felt as if our roles were reversed, except I was tearing up as well. We've probably gotten a lot closer now.  
"Can I be your friend, and can I call you Kira?" She asked quietly, blushing a little, after we continued walking. I nodded silently. "You can call me Ai... Only if you want to! I mean-" I cut her off by squeezing her hand. She smiled brightly - it was too cute for me to not ignore - and started skipping, forcing me to walk faster. Then she stopped and turned her head so she was looking at me

"Let's get out of h-here, 'kay?" She whispered. I nodded again, and she pulled me forward.

I guess the dark wasn't so bad right now.

* * *

**_*A/N*  
IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT BLAH BLAH BLAH!_**

**_Hello again! Sorry for the slow update, and short chapter! I've been rather busy, and when I had free time, I was being a lazy fruit-loop. I'll bein the next chapter after this. I might publish again today. No promises though._**

**_ON TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF!_**

**_1. This is my first HXH fan fic.  
2. I will try my best to make the actual characters from the anime to be like themselves.  
3. From now on, until the actual plot starts, there will be only six OC's (including the rock, an my main), but most won't even appear that often. Only Aiko will, because she's important and I love her.  
4. I've changed a few things from previous chapter, but only like a sentence or three.  
5.I 've been doing some thinking-  
(Oh wow, that's a first.)  
Shut up, inner self.  
ANWAY, instead of doing the actual exam, should I make up my own? If I do, Akira will only know parts of it (If I do this, I don't want to give any spoilers, so I won't exactly explain in great detail). And if I stick with the original exam, I'll only write the important stuff, and the key points. What I mean is (if you don't get it), actually, I'll give you an example:  
_**

_"__Mouth-less man - I mean Satotz, the first examiner - started explaining things, but I was too busy staring at Gon, which was probably really creepy, but I didn't care. This was Gon freaking Freeccs! With Kurapika and pervy Leorio! FREAKING AWESOME RIGHT? I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing them in person, not from my screen! I felt like squealing, which I was barely holding in. Soon my handsome, badass, amazing, sexy ex-assassin Killua freaking Zoldyck will show his beautiful face. Unable to help myself, I quietly squealed like the fangirl I was. And everyone turned to me, some amused, some annoyed, and my face went red. How embarrassing! I avoided their eyes and stared at the floor. I only noticed that we were to start running once Gon shook my shoulder and gave me an adorable smile."_

**_Don't know if that's a great example, but I'm keeping it. She'll be thinking her own thing, or I'll write "the man explained, and told us-" blah blah blah. Hopefully you get it. Skipping all the detail. Because, if you want me to do this, I'm sure you don't want to read the whole exam, especially when you've watched/read the anime/manga. And, for me, it would be rather long chapter that I don't think I can write quickly. Short and quick, and more chapters! Hope you've liked this, and yeah.  
I hope this cleared things up, but if you have any questions, PM or review and I'll try my best to answer them!  
Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry! A few things have been happening lately, and I've been rather busy. But, here you are!  
(My beloved stress-reliever).**_

I could see light - proper, holy light. I ran even faster, basically dragging Aiko behind me. Even with her and her flame, _real _light was my saviour. It made things better, and got rid of the darkness.  
"See you, Kira."  
Aiko's hand slipped out of mine, and the flame extinguished, just as I reached the end of the tunnel, but I didn't notice. Letting my eyes adjust to the brightness, I sighed in relief. Turning around, I smiled at empty space. Blinking I looked around. I silent "Oh" escaped my lips.  
"Well, congratulations."  
I let out a loud squeak (to my humiliation), and jumped. What was with it and people sneaking up on me?!

Blue hat guy. He chuckled, and my face burned in shame, then turned to anger. Muttering, "Oh I know where I can stuff that hat up..." under my breath - hey, I was pissed. If you think about, he was the reason I went through torture. It's like hey, let's take a young girl has has nyctophobia down a dark place through a freaking rock, and then scare the cheesecake off the table. Super nice right?  
Smirking as if ugly hat (yes, I'm_ so _mature) heard me, which he probably did, he then asked me _"If I had a fun trip."_

Asshole.

He (from my view) sounds like he knew of my phobia... how I don't know, (stalker maybe?) And also that cocky little piece of rotten cake, that know one wants or likes - well, that I should _think _no one likes rotten cake. Yuck.  
"You actually did well for a _girl, _I see those looks aren't what you just have." I nearly swore at him - and the words I'd use would _not _involve cake.  
"Okay! Now take me to the exam, asshole."  
_"Oh, _someone's got rather nasty language," I glared at him, "alright... Only if you can find the wife of the rock out there." And he disappeared into the trees. I blinked, before cursing. Really? Another one? Is it really that hard to just freaking _take _me to the exam?! I stomped my foot angrily, not realising it was the leg I kicked Mr. Rock with, until pain shot up it. So I began rolling on the floor, with "ow, ow, cake, fudge," and a whole lot of sweet nonsense. Nearly forgot about it, with the "I'm saved!" part. Yeah, kicking a large solid object and stomping on the with the same leg, isn't one of my brightest ideas.

After recovering, I slowly stood up, to find out that I was limping when I start walking. Sweet sugar, I _really _shouldn't of done that. Pouting, I finally get a look at my surroundings.

How I didn't notice this before I had no idea (well, I was too busy glaring at that rotten ass), but this place was gorgeous. So green which didn't make me sick, like before, and so natural. Old trees reaching higher than skyscrapers, thin vines wrapping around everything it could get a hold on. Thousands of different types of flowers, and other plants. The soothing sounds of running water made me relax. Such a beautiful sight.  
It hasn't been destroyed yet.

A bird - of a breed probably only existing here - squawked at me quite rudely. Sticking my tongue out, I made a face at the bird, which made it fly away. Good.  
Now, my search for Mrs. Rock will commence!

* * *

Even though it's undeniably beautiful, I'm getting sick of all this. I've been cut everywhere by branches and twigs, my arms and legs getting slapped until they were bruised.

I've been getting sick of a lot of this 'nature stuff', even if it's so pretty.

It shouldn't be so difficult to find Mrs. Rock, if she's as gigantic as her husband, but it is. Maybe she's a tiny rock.

"Hello, apple! Are ya lost?"  
"AH!" Clutching my hand to my beating heart (just realised my chest is flat like a board), I looked up. A woman, or what I think is a female, with transparent wings and short cropped hair. She was also chewing on... a lollipop stick?  
"Yo~ How're ya going, apple? Why ya scared?"

"W-who are you?"  
She laughed, "Oh apple, ya lost? Coz' everyone know that I'm the ruler over these parts! I've certainly nev'er seen ya before, apple! So, ya lost, little apple?"  
"A-Ah, why are you calling me 'apple'?"  
"Ya a rude little fruit, aren't cha'? Now that I get a closer look at cha', you're more of a purple plum."  
I only blinked.  
"Well, ya certainly aren't lost, apple-plum, coz' you wouldn't get past ol' grumpy husband out 'ere, unless ya impressed 'im. Or you could get past 'im. So, why ya 'ere little apple-plum?"

"A-are you, perhaps, Mrs. Rock?"  
She laughed again, "Mrs. Rock, apple-plum? Do I look lick a lil' rock? Nup, not Mrs. Rock. But I'm married to that ol' grumpy hunk of earth out there! Yes, yep, doodle-dee-doo. What of it, apple-plum? Lookin' for me?"  
"Um, yes! A guy told me to find you, then he'll take me to the hunter Exam..."  
"Ah, the Hunny Exam? Yep, I think little ol' cutie me knows a guy - A 'uman guy, not 'andsome at all!" She whistled. Covering my mouth to hold in my giggles, I watch her pull faces.

"You, on the other hand, ain't so bad lookin', little apple-plum! Better than all those other 'uman's!"  
"Err.. thanks."

"No prob'em! The names Miyo, just call me that, and what's yours apple-plum?"  
"Akira, nice to meet you Miyo."  
"Ah, Akira apple-plum, nice to meet cha too! Now, the Hunny Exams, eh? Good ol' luck'll get ya through that. As well as strength. And friends. Yup, luck, strength and friends! All good thins' to 'ave!"  
I smiled, but why is she calling the Hunter Exams, 'Hunny Exams'?

"Now, what do ya think of this new outfit? Mother made it for me, and nice lil' Miyo wears it to make ol' fiesty mother happy."

To keep it simple, she's wearing green leaves that stick to her body. "It's... nice."  
"I suppose you lil' 'umans don't wear leaves huh?"  
"Well... I don't know anyone who does." Who would want to wear leaves? Wouldn't it get, you know, super cold?  
"Ah, I like ya apple-plum! I'll give ya a present, so be happy, 'kay?"

"Wait, what? You don'y have to, we only just met!"  
"Nonense, apple-plum! 'Ere ya go!"  
She patted me on the head, and everything went black for a second. Then it went back to normal, but I had to rub my eyes since everything was fuzzy.  
"Don't want that dress to get all dirty, righ'?"

I looked down and all the dirt and the rips in my dress were all gone, it looked like it was brand new. "Now, that dress can never get dirty! You must be really happy to nice 'ol me, yes?"  
"Thankyou Miyo! I really didn't want to have Hana's dress get ruined."

"'Ana? Is she ya mother?"

"Oh... no, she's a close friend.."  
"Did mean ol' me make ya upset apple-plum?" Miyo frowned.  
"Oh no! It's just... nevermind." I sighed.  
"Orright. But ya ever need me, call for me, 'kay? I think I like ya, don't want cha to die, now do we?"  
"Ummm... No?"  
"Good girl!" She patted me on the back (which really hurt). "I'll call for that ugly 'uman of yours apple-plum!"

She put her dainty pale hands (which doesn't fit with her personality) to her mouth and whistled, right echoed around. Then a girly scream was heard, and something thundering towards us. I looked at Miyo curiously, and she responded with a mischievous grin, "You ne'ver said 'ow!"

Okay?

Is that a boar?  
A gigantic (but no where nearing Mr. Rock's height) furry brown thing bounded out of the trees with a man holding on for dear life. "WHAT THE-" Bad word!  
The thing stopped suddenly and blue hat guy flew off, landing on his behind. Which looked painful.  
Blue hat guy wasn't wearing his hat, (probably flew off) and he had short curly brown hair. With blue eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, he was acting all cocky before, but now he looks like a little girl who lost her precious lollipop. (Not that I've ever experienced losing a lollipop, psshh... Yeah...)

Miyo chuckled and with flick of her hand with a "Thanks orange-pear" the animal thing thundered off with it's large tail wagging. It running off happily was like mountains begin blown up and squashed, and it was giving me a headache so I covered my ears. After the smirking Miyo nodded at me, I uncovered my delicate ears.  
"I found her, so take me to the exams!"  
He actually looked surprised to hear me say that, "you found her? But I just made her up-" He shut his mouth quickly and turned his head away... What did he just say?  
"Wait, let me get this straight. You just said that Mr. Rock had a wife, but you didn't know if that was _true_ or not! I could be looking and searching for someone who doesn't even _exist?!" _

He rolled his eyes, acting all cocky now. Oh no, I'm going to make him suffer. As he tried to get up, I kicked him in he face, yelling "THIS IS FOR YOU, JERK!" I watched him fly and hit a tree with satisfaction. Miyo was clutching he sides, laughing and trying to breath. I crossed my arms and glared at blue hat guy, who was groaning in pain, grabbing his head. "What the heck was that for you-"  
"Nuh uh uh! Ya deserved it! Trickin' apple-plum, and lil' me like 'er. I should give ya a good lil' kick too! Don't be rude to apple-plum, you little piece of-" Miyo interrupted him, and I interrupted her by yelling out "CAKE!"

They both stared at me, the guy with a 'what are you?' face, and Miyo just looked amused. Feeling the blush rising, I hurriedly ask, "The exam? Gonna take me there now?"  
"Hmprh!"  
"Oh, lil' ugly 'uman! Ya betta' take apple-plum! She's my new.. friend. Yes, 'at. So, ya gonna take 'er to those Hunny Exams," A shadow covered her green eyes, and a dark grin formed, "Or do lil' ol' me hafta teach ya a lesson on bein' nice to cute girls, huh?" His confident expression turned to fear before it went to nervous.  
"S-sure, whatever."

"Ah, goodie!" Miyo casually put an arm around my shoulders, "sad to see ya go, but you'll visit, yes?" I nodded with a smile. "It's not 'ormal for me to get so close to a 'uman, but you're the only cute one lil' cute me has seen. And I watch the people out there often, ya know. All ugly." She sighed.  
"Wait you watch them?!"  
"Yup, jus' said that, ain't to bright, aren't cha?"  
"Can you watch out for a few friends of mine? So they don't get, you know, hurt?"  
"Hmmm, for ya, I guess. Nothin' betta to do! What they 'ook like an' names?"  
"Well, there's Hana, who's got really bright orange hair and purple eyes. And her son, Kazou who has the same hair and eye colour. They've both got pale skin, and Hana owns a clothes shop."  
"Good enough, I doubt I'll miss 'em with that bright hair your talkin' 'bout." Miyo smiled.  
"Thanks Miyo, I just don't want them to get hurt or anything. I made a promise with them."

_"Promise me, Akira. You'll stay safe, and then when you become a Hunter, you'll come to see us, okay?"  
__"I promise!"  
__"You swear a little girl like you can keep our promise, huh?"  
__"Of course I can, Kazuo! Don't worry Hana, I'll be fine!"  
_

_"You have to be."_

I smiled as I remembered the promise I made with them that night. The last thing Hana said felt weird though. Whatever, it's probably just me.  
"Oh, lil' cutie apple-plum made a sicky promise with friends, eh? Careful, apple-plum, promises are 'angerous!"

"I'll take ya to the edge so ya can get on your way, apple-plum." I followed beside Miyo, and brang up a conversation about Mr. Rock.

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

* * *

I asked Miyo how she met her husband, and she responded with "ah, ol' feisty mother put 'im as the guardian of this land 'bout... 3719 years ago? I was bored, an' he was the only playmate around. Then a 'undred years later, I told 'im I liked 'im, and that's 'ow it happened."  
"Wow... how old are you exactly?!"  
"Not telling~"

Blue hat guy walked grumpily behind us. The idiot was still mad at how we walked off without him. "Grow up, you ugly lil' 'uman!" And it also appears Miyo and the guy don't like each other as well. Maybe because he was insulting her (and me) under his breath, as if we couldn't hear him.  
"You know, you acted different back in the restaurant."  
"How so?" He asked, his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah, 'ow could this baby be anthin' than a whiny, sullky big baby?"  
"HEY!"  
I sweat dropped. "Well, you were more secretive, and stuff, I guess. Your still a jerk, but now your an even bigger one."  
_"That little! These two piss me off, why am I even helping that tiny brat?!" _He seriously has to learn how to whisper and mumble, we can hear everything he's saying.  
A tick mark both appeared on Miyo and I. "Shut up, ya little-"  
"CA-" I put in, before getting cut off.  
"C-cake! Miyo punched blue hat guy, who flew up into the sky and disappeared.  
I nodded in satisfaction. The punch was good, and Miyo used cake instead of whatever what she was going to say.  
"Good job, Miyo."

She beamed with the praise. (For some reason, I felt like a teacher praising their student).

"Now we just have to get him back."  
"Eh? Can't we leave 'im to rot apple-plum?"  
"I know, I know. I want to do that too, but he has the information I need to get to the exam. At this rate, I'm going to miss it!" Which would mean I'd miss out on seeing and being friends with Killua and the rest!  
"Orright." Miyo sighed

* * *

Watching Miyo grab blue hat guy (who does not have his blue hat) by the ear and start dragging him, I just realised I didn't need him. I knew that the exam was at Zaban city, the password, and how to get there easily. So why did I need him?  
I felt a buzz from inside of my bag, and I sat down on the ground and opened it. Searching through it, I found my phone. Miyo was to busy shaking the man, who looked very green, in her hand while laughing to notice my stop. I turned it on and there was a cute chibi of Aiko dancing so it was a message from her (I closed my eyes when she blew up).

**_"What if they ask how you got there? Where'd you get your information? It'll be easier this way, and it's fun!" _**

Reasonable answer, I suppose.  
"What'cha readin', apple-plum?"  
I looked up and met Miyo's curious eyes. "Just got a message, that's all."  
"Okie-dokie!" She still looked curious though.  
"We better get going, I don't want to be late!"

"Hai!"

~Hehehe~

"Ow, ow, ow."  
Miyo had been dragging blue hat guy (what was his name again?) on the ground for a while now, and his constant "ow's" were getting rather annoying.

"We're 'ere!"

Finally!  
"Alright!"

"Well, 'ave fun, and call for me every now and then. I'll be watchin'! Don't get yourself killed apple-plum!" Miyo literally threw blue hat guy at my feet. "Poor lil' me has to go meet ol' feisty mother! Good luck, apple-plum!" She waved and I did the same.  
The man at my feet got up and made a rude hand gesture to Miyo, who laughed at it. She turned and disappeared.

Putting my hands on my hips, I grinned at the man who was patting his head and muttering miserably under his breath. "My hat... Let's just go, brat."

I only grinned at him. "Sure old man."  
"I'M NOT OLD!"  
"Ha, that's funny, old man."

"Brat."

...

It actually didn't take long to get to Zaban city. My annoying companion took the fastest way, which was good. As we walked towards the small restaurant that was hiding the exam underneath them, excitement started bubbling in me, as well as nervousness. I almost missed the question the brown-haired man next to me asked while I was worrying if they would like me or not. "Why do you want to take the Hunter Exam, girlie?"

Grinning at him, I gave the answer I told Hana and Kazuo. "I'm looking for people!"  
"People?"  
"Friends! Well, I mean that I'm hoping to make friends!"  
"That's all?"  
"Yep!"  
"Why the need to take the exam? Can't you just make friends with other kids? It's certainly less dangerous than this."  
"Nope! The friends I want to find can only be in the Hunter Exam!"

He stared at me. After a few seconds of silence, he said "You're weird."  
"Am not!" Okay... maybe I am.

The feelings tripled the moment we entered. Am I really doing this? Am I really going to take _the _Hunter Exam, and meet _Killua?! _This was too good to be true. I felt my face burn up. I probably looked like a tomato. The looks I received proved that I did. Oh well._  
_

Blue hat guy asked for the meal I would unfortunately never receive (it sounded so good), and I was taken to a room, which I knew was the elevator.  
I turned to my companion.  
We both said "I hope we never see each other again" at the same time. I grinned and he flashed a cocky smirk.  
"Oh, and old man? You may need to look in the mirror."  
I saw his pissed off face and him open his mouth to retort, but was cut off since the door closed.

Hey, not all those weird looks were directed at me. He had been dragged on the ground and punched, so you can't expect him to look like he just had a nice shower right?

...

It felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest. When I reached the bottom and the door opened, I couldn't breathe.  
The atmosphere was really tense, but it is the Hunter Exam. So duh.

Looking around, I hear other applicants muttering things like, "Not another kid," or, "Heh, it's a _girl."_

Their just jealous of my amazingness, hmprh.

Beans came up to me (I swear I nearly fainted right then and there), gave me my number - which was 413 - so I guess more people came before me. Which was weird, since after Gon and the rest came, it should've started. Oh well, if it did happen that way, I would miss it.

I pinned it on my dress and looked up. In front of me was _the Gon Freecs, _who was _grinning _at _me! _ He started walking towards me.  
I was frozen, I couldn't move any muscles, and my beating heart sped up (which was actually dangerous). My legs collapsed underneath me, and I saw sweet _real _Gon's worried face.

Then I started squealing.

* * *

~I hope my mistakes don't bother you too much~

((I don't think I edited properly. I'm SORRY OKAI!))

OKAY! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT FOR THOSE WHO WANTED THIS CHAPTER!

I've been really busy lately, and yeah. I do hope this makes up for it. AND YAS IT FINALLY CAME! GON, KILLUA, KURAPIKA, LEORIO! YESS! I'm so excited! I really enjoyed writing about Miyo too, I love her. I'll begin my next chapter after this, and I know that you won't get it later tonight. Maybe tomorrow? Who knows with me. Oh well.

I'm not too sure about the ending for this chapter, so I will try my best to make the next way better! THIS IS WHERE EVERYTHING FINALLY BEGINS! I'm literally jumping in my seat right now.

Okay...  
Also if have any questions about this story, message me, and I'll try my very best to answer them. ^.^

Really sorry for the late chapter. Really sorry about that!

Like, really really sorry.

OKAI!

BAI!

I'M OFF TO GO READ KILLUKA'S STORY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THAT YET (SADLY), ALSO I JUST CHECKED, AND SHE HAS A NEW ONE-SHOT... WHAT? YES! AND - okai, I turned caps off - I'll go check with there's a new chapter for Nispedana.

Is it bad that I memorised their pen names?


	5. Chapter 4

They all stared at me.  
I was squealing, so they should.  
I couldn't help it.  
_Gon.  
Gon Freeccs. _

_Oh My Gawd. _

"Miss, are you okay?"  
His hand reached down, offering to pull me up. I blinked a bit, then my eyes travelled from the hand, to his arm, then his cute face. My instant reaction was to make sure he was real. And hug him. And-I shouldn't go on.  
"Eh?" His eyes widened a bit as I began pulling his cheeks. "_Is he real? Is it really him?_" I started mumbling as I started poking his face, arms, and stomach. Poor Gon just stood there confused as a complete crazy stranger poked and prodded his private space. _**((A/N Well that sounded rather**_** bad)) **"Miss, what are you doing?"  
I began rubbing my cheek against his, and my arms were wrapped around him in a tight hug.  
This probably was so creepy.  
Then, I felt someone grab onto the back of my dress and lift me up. I felt my dress rise a bit above comfort space, and my cheeks heated up. I also saw a few men look my way - _not _where they were supposed too.  
Perverts.

Turning my head, I saw Leorio with a pissed face in his blue suit, the black suitcase in his other hand. "What do you think you're doing to Gon?!" I didn't answer, I only just started giggling. It was him! If Leorio was here, Kurapika shouldn't be-My heart beat sped up faster (dangerously so). There was his blonde perfection.  
"Ah~"  
"H-HEY, don't faint! Wait, what are you-"

*.* ~~~ *.*

"S-sorry! I don't know what came over me..." I was waving my arms in front of me, trying to make up an excuse for how I started hugging him. And for what I did to Gon. I felt really embarrassed about that.  
"Don't do that again! You're weird girl!"  
"Leorio! That was mean!"  
"N-no, it's fine. I'm called weird all the time." I laughed nervously, twirling my purple hair.  
Gon frowned a little before a huge smile lit up his cute face. I swear it lit up the whole room. It probably did.  
"Well... I'm Gon, and I'm twelve!" He turned to the other two.  
"It's Leorio." Leorio rolled his eyes.  
"My name is Kurapika."

I just stared with a really creepy smile.  
"Your name?"  
"Oh! S-sorry! My name... um..." I racked my brain for my new name, sweating bullets.  
"You don't know your own name? How could you not know your own name?!"

"Ah! S-Sorry!"  
"Leorio, don't be mean!"  
"Oh yeah, it's A-Akira Kaneko! Just call me that, and I'm fif-twelve too!"  
"Cool, we're the same age!" Gon smiled, and I did the same. (Not after taking a mental picture).  
"It's nice to meet you, Akira."

I had to play it cool - not some obsessed fangirl. (Playing cool is really hard though).

"So, why were you screamin' before?" Leorio asked me.  
"Uh... I have no idea." A tick mark appeared.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but the blonde pretty boy hit him in the back of his head. "HEY-"  
"Be polite to the young lady, Leorio."  
And that left Leorio grumbling to himself.

I covered my mouth and turned away.  
This was too much to handle all at once.

"Haven't seen you guys before." We all turned towards the voice.  
"Yo." The man waved. It was Tonpa, the fat Rookie-Crusher.  
"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked.  
"More or less." Tonpa replied and started walking towards us, "after all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt."  
"Thirty-five times?!" Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio said together. I remained quiet, staring at Tonpa.  
"Well, you could say I'm an exam veteran." The Rookie-Crusher gave us a cheery smile.  
"That isn't something to be proud of..." Leorio muttered to the blonde beside him.  
"Indeed."  
"If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me." Tonpa smiled.  
"Thankyou!"  
"My name is Tonpa." He held out his hand. (Inside I was yelling, "don't touch it Gon!")  
Gon shook his hand, to my dismay, saying "I'm Gon!"  
Turning to us he said, "These are Kurapika, Leorio, and-"  
"You said if we had any questions, we could ask you right?" I interrupted Gon.  
"Yes."  
"Why are you here?"  
He looked taken aback.  
I glared at him. When I first saw him in the anime, I disliked him at once. Which leads me to get the others (and me) as far as away from him as possible.  
"Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times, like you?" Gon asked.  
"Well, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others. " He started pointing (and explaining) at number 255, 103, 191, 197, 198, 199, 384.  
"There are many more, but they have taken the test most times." Tonpa smiled.  
"Ah..."

Then I flinched, knowing what was going to happen next.  
Screaming started, and everyone turned towards a man whose arms were turning into pink flower petals.  
"Oh, how peculiar. His arms seem to have turned into flower petals~  
No smoke or mirrors here." The pink-haired man smiled, "do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologise."

Hisoka always had been one of my favourites, but he still is a creep. (When I first saw him, my instant reaction was that he was a pedophile. I was right, more or less).

"That psychopath is back again." Tonpa stated.  
"Again?" Cute little Gon asked.  
"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika asked.  
"Number 44. Hisoka, the magician. Last year he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like."  
"A-and they're still allowing him to retake the test again this year?!" Leorio yelled, both angry and nervous. (Honestly, I couldn't choose one.)  
"Of course." Tonpa replied, "Every year the examiners and test content change, and the new examiners are the ones who choose the new content. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners' determination. That's just how the Hunter Exam works. Anyway, nobody likes him. You should stay away, too."  
"He looks dangerous. That much is for sure." Leorio said.  
"Oh, right.." Tonpa smiled and looked through his bag, "A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?" He held up two orange drinks (of laxatives).  
"Oh appreciated!" Leorio took one from the Rookie-Crusher's hand. "As it happened, I was thirsty."  
"Thanks!" Gon took the drink as Tonpa handed one to him.  
"Thankyou." Kurapika nodded.

I, however, rejected the drink. "No thanks, I'm not thirsty." (Even though I kinda am...) He didn't look that happy, but his fake nice guy act quickly covered that up.

Some others who knew about Tonpa's 'rookie crushing' began talking. Some even laughed.  
I glared at them.

"Best of luck to all of us!"

I watched on as Tonpa grinned. Oh how I'd like to...  
Anyway, after taking a sip of the (laxative) juice, Gon spit it out."Tonpa, this juice must have expired. It tastes funny!"  
After hearing this, Leorio spat it out - on me.

"Ew, gross!"

"Seriously, that was close!" He wiped his mouth.

"H-Huh? That's strange..."  
Kurapika poured it out.

A tick mark appeared on my head.

"I'm very sorry! I didn't realise the juice had gone bad!" Tonpa apologised.  
"It's okay! You don't have to apologise. Is your stomach okay?" Gon asked.  
"Y-Yes... I'm fine."  
"I've sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants. So I can usually taste when something's bad!"  
"R-Really? That's amazing." Tonpa rubbed the back of his neck, sweating. "Sorry about that again. I'll see you around." He turned with a wave and walked off.  
"Talkative old man..."

"_Leorio! _You spat on me!"  
"Oh?"  
_"Oh? _You should apologise! I really liked this dress too.." I sulked. Even if he was a Hunter X Hunter character, I don't like getting spat on!  
"But Kira, your dress isn't ruined." Gon pointed out. It was true. Thanks to Miyo.  
"Thankyou Miyo~!"  
"Eh?"

_(( "I think someone's talkin' 'bout lil' me." ))_

Also, now that I think about it, if I hadn't been watching first, I'd probably fall for his nice guy act. (To my embarrassment).It was actually quite believable.

A weird sound came, and I totally forgot about everything. Satotz! The first phase examiner!  
I watched with awe as the door opened up, and revealed the mouth-less, moustache, man!  
"I apologise for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" Gon and the others looked really excited. I was too, but more nervous than excited. Am I really... participating the _the _Hunter Exam?

"A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." Nobody made the movement to move, of course. "Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One." He then turned around, and began walking in that weird style of his. (I can't fully deny that I had attempted to copy him after he was introduced). We all started following him, me about to explode.

Slowly, we all sped up since he moved faster. "What?"  
"The people in the front started running!"  
"He's picked up the pace."  
"And... I just realised how much I hate running..." I sighed. This sucks. Damn you Togashi.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."  
"Second Phase? What about Phase One?" Hanzo asked.  
"It has already commenced." Satotz replied.

"It's already begun?""  
"This is part of the test?"

"You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."  
"Follow you? That's it?" Hanzo, the not-so secret ninja (since he can't keep his mouth shut), spoke up again.  
"Yes. I cannot tell you when or where you must arrive. You need to follow me."

"I see how it is." Kurapika said.  
"This test is weird."  
"I expect it's an endurance test." Leorio guessed. "Fine by me. I'll be right behind you!"  
I whimpered in pain. My leg still really hurt.

"Are you alright, Kira?" Gon turned to me and asked.  
"My leg got hurt during my time to get here. It really hurts!" I sulked. Mr. Rock really is hard.  
"How, may I ask?"  
I blushed, "Er... I just fell, that's all!" Kurapika sweat dropped.  
"I'll just carry you!"  
"EH? Y-You really would? You don't h-have too!" I told Gon, waving my arms around. (Can you really believe we were running while saying this?)  
"We're friends, so of course I should!" My face probably looked like a tomato when he put me on his back. Damn.  
"We don't want it to get worse, either!"  
"T-Thankyou!"

* * *

We've been running for about two hours, I guessed. Or should I say them, Gon has been carrying me the entire time. Which I really appreciate, but it's still really embarrassing! Even though I'm secretly loving it - I mean, who wouldn't?! Being carried around by your one of your favourite characters? Who'd miss out on that?!

Anway, Leorio looks really tired and sweaty. Which means Killua is coming!

"Hey, wait up kid!"  
I squealed a little bit, which got a curious look from Gon. Here he is!  
"Hmm?"  
"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio yelled.

There he was. With his fluffy hair that I've always wanted to touch to see how soft it actually was. I think I just died... It feels like my heart just stopped beating.  
"What do you mean?" The ex-assassin asked.  
"Why are you using a skateboard?! That's cheating!"  
"How?"  
"This is an endurance test!"  
"No it isn't." Gon interrupted.  
"Huh? Gon what are you saying?!"  
"The examiner only said to follow him." I stared at Killua. Probably really creepy. I don't care that much at the moment.  
"Whose side are you on, eh?!"

Killua (I seriously can't believe it actually was _the _Killua Zoldyck!) turned to Gon and asked, "Hey, how old are you?"  
"I'm twelve years old!" Gon replied.

I didn't mind that I was being ignored once again. All I was doing was staring at Killua stupidly. And in awe. He's so cute!

"Hmm.. I guess I'll run too."  
Then he did that cool trick on his skateboard. Even if he was showing off a little, I couldn't help but gasp. He was so cool!  
"Wow! That was cool!"  
"I'm Killua." The white-haired boy introduced himself.  
"I'm Gon!" I coughed a little. It was time yours truly was introduced! "Oh, and this is Kira! Well her name is Akira."  
"Oh yeah, why are you carrying a girl Gon?" I felt like I had been stabbed. He had completely ignored me! I sulked and internally cried.  
"Because she hurt her leg!" Gon smiled.  
"Oh. Why does that mean you have to carry her?"  
Killua is so cute. But that doesn't mean I wasn't a bit annoyed by his question.  
"Um, I'm right here you know!"

Leorio started to slow down. I mean, I wouldn't be able to last that long. I'd probably last about twenty-thirty minutes. I'm not much of an athletic person, after all. I watched as Leorio dropped his suitcase and stopped running to catch his breath. Gon stopped too, as well as Killua, I stopped when Gon stopped (since he's carrying me).  
"Hey, forget him. Let's get going." Killua said. Gon didn't reply.

"You can do it Leorio! If you pass, I'll buy you some food!"

"Screw it. I'm gonna become a Hunter!" Leorio yelled, and began running. "Damn it all!"  
"Yes! You can do it!" I cheered, punching the air with my fist, before quickly putting my arms around Gon's neck so I wouldn't fall off. Then Gon expertly used his father's/his new fishing rod to get Leorio's suitcase. I watched with awe (once again), "Cool!" Killua and I both said simultaneously. It's so better seeing the action in person than actually watching it from a screen... If that made any sense.  
"Let me try that later."  
"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?"  
"H-Hey, can I try too?!"

~Later~

We've started going up stairs now, which would be horrible for the people actually running. I'm still being carried by Gon. I do like the help and gesture, but I want to start running. I want to pass the Exam without much help from the others!

Satotz picked up the pace. I really want to know how he can do that, whilst running like that. It's seriously really weird, but cool at the same time! I should try that again. I failed in real life, but I'm sure I could succeed this time! Or, at least, I hope I do.

"Wait are you serious?"  
"That guy's insane!"  
"He's prancing up the stairs as if they weren't even there!"  
"If he keeps up this pace, tons of people will fail."

"Gon, wanna race to see who finished first?" Killua asked.  
"Sure! The loser has to buy dinner!"  
"Okay, your on!"  
"Eh! Wait, it's not fair if Gon is carrying me!"  
"I supose so..."  
"But Kira, your leg!"  
"I'm fine Gon! I can run!"  
"Alright... But-"  
I jumped down, grinning. I really wanted to see this. I nodded and stopped, stretching.  
"Ready... Go!"  
The two started running up the stairs.

"Alright! Time to do this!" I punched the air and began running. It still hurt, but not as much as before.  
I really hate running.

Damn you Togashi.

Soon I caught up to Kurapika and Leorio.  
"Hey guys!"  
"Hello Kira. Is you leg okay?"  
"Yep!"  
It looked like I missed out on Leorio and Kurapika's explaining into further detail why they wanted too be a Hunter. Damn. I really wanted to witness it. It probably would've made me tear up, like it did when I was watching it.

We remained silent after that.

"The exit!"  
"Hooray!"  
"Finally!"

Everyone - besides a few others - looked like they were about to drop dead. I didn't, but that's because I didn't run the whole way. You could hear heavy breathing from every direction in the fog.

"Hey Kurapika!" Gon smiled. Kurapika waved his hand, catching his breath. "Is this our destination?"  
"No, it isn't."  
"I see. Oh, the fog is fading."  
"Really?" Gon got up, "ah." We could see trees and such, and birds started squawking. I was patting Leorio on the back (mentally noting that I'd wash my hands, since he's really sweaty. Like, really, really sweaty).

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you... You're dead."

That certainly made everyone even more nervous, if that was possible. Me included. The door behind us started to close and the poor man reached out, "hey wait for me!" Too bad. Satotz resumed talking, "These wetland creatures will use every trick in their book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me, so you won't be deceived."

"Hah, what a joke. How can they fool us when we're expecting it?"  
"I don't know about that Leorio." I sang innocently.  
"Don't let them fool you!"  
Ah, there it was. "I just said they can't." Everyone turned towards the man who spoke. "D-don't fall for it... He's lying to you!" The injured and dirty man pointed to Satotz. "He's an imposter! He isn't an examiner, I'm the real examiner!" The _real _imposter pointed to himself with his thumb. "An imposter!?"  
"What is going on?"  
"Then who is he?"

They've all been fooled. I internally face palmed. "Look!" The imposter pulled out one of the monkey's, who was injured (fake). It looked really disgusting. It's tongue was out and everything, and it looked like Satotz. But with fur. "Eh?!"  
"Oh, he looks just like Satotz!" Gon said. "It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures who dwell in the Numere Wetlands!" Well, it certainly was pretty convincing. Except what the real imposter says next really makes it easy to know that he's lying. "A Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio asked.  
"A Man-faced Ape loves the taste of human flesh. Their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. Then trick humans into following them into these Wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them!. He intends to trap every single applicant!" Okay, see how it said their long limbs were quite weak? Well, how in the world would he be able to run/walk like that for more than four hours? It doesn't make sense.

"Bastard..." Leorio staid.  
"He certainly doesn't walk like a human."  
"He's Satotz, he doesn't need to walk like a human!" I yelled out, but no one was really listening to me. Hmprh.

Then Hisoka threw cards - which made me feel a bit sick - into the imposter, killing him. Our real, awesome examiner caught the cards between his fingers. Hisoka chuckled, "I see, I see... That settles it... You're the real one."

Everyone looked at Satotz.

Our examiner threw the cards away, "What, he's the real examiner?!"  
"Eh?" The Man-Faced Ape (the not dead one) blinked and ran away. It's plan had been a failure, after all.  
"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."  
"I shall take that as a compliment," I stared at Satotz moustache, since it moved when he talked, "However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for tuning on an examiner. And you will immediately be disqualified. Are we clear?"  
"Sure~"  
Birds started eating at the dead man, but I looked the other way, feeling a bit green. "Nature can be really brutal to watch..." Leorio said. "So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well." Kurapika commented.  
"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away." Satotz started walking. "We cannot relax our guard." Killua said. Hah, like he ever relaxes his guard. "Yeah." Agreed Gon, and I nodded. Not like it was noticed anyway.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis." He stopped walking and looked at the dead monkey-ape thing. "I believe a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Leorio and Hanzo both rubbed their necks and laughed, embarrassed. Satotz turned back to us, "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mine." He paused. "Then let us be on our way. Please follow me."

So, we have to run again. Yay!

Did I tell you how much I hate running?

* * *

"Tsk, another marathon."  
"And we're running through marsh his time. Running on wet ground requires more energy." Kurapika nodded.  
"Pay attention now. Be sure to stay close to me."

"The fog is getting thicker.."  
"That sucks... I can't see!" I pouted.  
"Gon.. Let's move up." Killua suggested.. Well, more like ordered.  
"Eh? Okay, we don't want to lose sight of the examiner."  
"I'm more concerned about the increasing distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."  
"Smell?" Gon started to sniff the air. Cute. "Hmm... I don't think he smells. Leorio, Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!"  
"Hey! Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?"  
"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd be there already!"  
"Don't worry about us!"  
"What?"  
"Let's go, Gon." Killua started moving up.  
"Ah, wait!"

"Wait for me as well!" I yelled, then I started pouting. I feel like they keep forgetting about me. But... at least I've gotten to meet Killua and the rest!

~~Baha~~

"I hear people screaming all around us."  
"Just stay on your guard."

"Uh oh... Watch ou-" Crap..

All three of us screamed as we fell into a giant frog thing's mouth.

Thanks to Tonpa's laxative, we were spit out.  
"I guess he didn't like the taste of us."  
"It was because of this." Killua help up the drink.  
"That was from Tonpa! Guess he saved us!"  
"Well, I could've escaped." Of course you could, Killua!

"This is gross... I've got frog saliva all over me!" I complained. This sucked. Damn you Togashi... Why must you do this!  
"Girls.." Killua muttered. "Shutup..." I sulked.  
"I'm still worried about Kurapika and Leorio."  
"I am too!" I put in.  
"Forget about them. Let's get a move on." Killua stood up. "We can still catch up to the examiner."

"Oh, cool... We caught up to the main group, Gon."  
"And Akira..." I sulked.  
"Ah. Where'd he go?"  
"I think he ran off to go find Kurapika and Leorio.." I knew he went after them.  
"Oh. You didn't go with him?"  
"I don't want to die."  
"Hmm.. Whatever."  
I blushed, realising I was alone with my favourite character. Well, not alone-alone. But without the others.  
"Well, let's go."  
"G-go? Oh yeah! Let's go!"

After we reached the site, Killua looked around, searching for Gon. Even though he wasn't here yet. He'd arrive soon, though. "Huh? Gon isn't here."  
"He'll be here soon.." I blushed.  
"Are you okay? Your face is red. Fever?"  
"Ah, no!"  
"Tch, girls..."  
"H-Hey!"

"Ah, look! It's Gon!"  
"Oh yeah." Killua started walking towards them, while I hurried to walk by his side. I still can't get over the fact that it's _actually Killua Zoldyck _beside me!

"Gon."  
"Killua, Kira!"  
"I can't believe you actually got here... I thought you were done for!"  
"I just tracked Leorio's cologne!"  
"Cologne?! That was how? You certainly are weird!"

It _was_ rather weird. But that's Gon for you!

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." Then Satotz walked away with his creepy/cool walk. I was actually sad to see him go. I really liked Satotz.

But...

Phase Two of the Hunter Exam!

* * *

_***A/N***_

_**( Disclaimer* I do not own anything besides my characters and a few other things. It all (mostly) belongs to the great Togashi! )**_

_**I do hope you enjoy! This took me a while... There is a LOT of dialogue (or so I think so), but I hope that doesn't bother you that much. Well, this is officially the longest chapter I've written for this story! I feel like it's getting longer and longer every chapter. Which isn't really bad thing. Also, with the cake thing... I have no idea why I started using it. I hadn't even eaten cake when I was starting to write this story...**_

_**Well, next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. And Commands will have a new chapter soon as well...  
(Sorry for mistakes and such~) Byyee~**_


End file.
